minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 3!
Steve and Milo enters a hideout* Steve: Phew, well... Um... Thx, Very dude! Anyway, what is your name? What is this place... And why did the guards chase us?... Milo: Sigh, too many questions... But yes, my name is Milo is even now eh on it french only name and this is Build Club and ya know adding blocks without asking The Founder tho is a law so that's so why!... Steve: Woah! Weird, my name is Steve! I am from a place where a jerk named Notch lived and so dude duh i did not tho know it was a law well and lol ah well now i know tho!... Milo: So, Well, This is Build City anyway... Cool but new huh? And Notch is the creator ya noob guy! Steve: NOOB GUY!? Ya little creep!... >:( *Steve then now eh starts even to fight Milo but then they both falls down the stairs and that tho makes everybody else notice!* Milo: STOP! STEVE! It is not nice of ya! Steve: I do what ever i want i really is mad! >:( Milo: GUYS!? -_- Everybody:... :) Yes? :O Milo? Black Girl: Milo, Seriously? Bringing an outsider? -_- Guy With a Mask: And man, are you forgetting our rules? You "The Leader!?" ;/... Milo: No, No, No! Really! He will help us! Guy With an eyepatch: Quit with that, quit safe him and get him out! Girl With Googles: Yeah, throw him out! So The Guards do not get in here! It is best way and... Sorry, New Guy! I someway want you to be safe but really it is dangerous if Guards find us!... Guy With Brown Hair and Beard: Yes, ditto! It works, Milo? Milo: Well, we can't! he is some builder just tho like some eh 3 Of ya!... :) Right Steve Guy? Steve: That's right, Milo! I am a builder! That i am wanted but i can tho help ya guys! Black Girl: And let's see if ya can! -_- Guy With a Moustache: Do it! >:U I want to learn! Sorry i just curious!... Steve: Ok! Guy With a Mask: Wait a minute... Ya wanted! Right? Hey guy then gosh get out of here on now and don't come back! Black Girl: Gosh, very good there! Get Out, Steve! :( Steve: NAH! THAT'S IT! I SHOW YA LOSERS! >:(... *Steve then builds a giant statue now of Milo* Steve: HA! What do ya idiots say now? >:) Heh... Milo: OMG! At that word... Pls try to be more nicer Steve pls ok?... Steve: What?... "HA!??" :/ Milo: No... Idiots! It is rude... :( Steve: Sorry! Yes, sorry guys, i was... Nah, hey and btw if ya are friendly, what do ya think of the statue of Milo huh seems like a friendly trubite of him yes eh right dudes so dat really worked lol k 4 of ya maybe love it already tho yes?... -_- Guy With a Mask: Oh! Good! Cool! XD Oh... Oh... Oh gosh sorry for being so mean to ya Steve... I did not know you yes could build so that good tho... ;( Black Girl: Yes, i am sorry too! :(... Guy With Blonde Hair and Beard: And dude but however but eh... Dude and now dude i am sorry too ok dude or?... ;( Everybody Else: We sorry too! Ok? ;( Steve are also some well good!... Steve: Aw... Well quit crying yes right pls? Cool pls since i am sorry too! Ya know? For saying yes are idiots... So sorry and don't worry it is ok guys... Friends? Everybody Else: Thank ya, Steve! And it tho is in ok too... And yes friends! :) Girl With Googles: Well, sigh... I am so glad for ya and lol Steve eh you is kinda looking cute... :3 Steve: Cool! :D GASP! Cute? Well, but nobody called me that before... Thx there do ya like me there?... Girl With Googles: Well, *Blushes* Kinda... XD Girl With Grey Hair: Hey! I know right? Steve seems to like even ya but still... We can not do that now sadly lol dat and dude ah we got other things doing like right now tho remember that?... Girl With Googles: Well, What? Oh, right! I forgot almost, So... Milo Uh is uh let's only yet uh see ya got any plans?... Milo: Well! No! But! Steve can right Steve? Steve: Oh Yes! ½+1792929 Is... ? Milo: Oh, right... We got other things to even do yap! Steve: So ah Right sorry! XD ;) Wait, this is the plan even lol k it means... Guy With an Eyepatch: Wut? Being a pirate? "Do what you want cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate!! Uh is that?... Sorry i love to sing that song guys so good!... Steve: Well, Ikr? XD Still, we is going to build! Now help me pls? I tell ya all how! Guy With an Eyepatch: Let's do this! MATES! :D HOORAY! Girl With Grey Hair: I love to build! ;) Guy With Blonde Hair and Beard: I do planks i hope! Girl With Googles: Aw, this is cool! I am in! :D *Everybody but Milo cheers, very loud! Milo cheers quiet way tho!...* Milo: You are one of us, Steve. We will never forget this day. Steve: *Blushes and feels happy* Aw, Guys!... ^^ Oh it only works if... Girl With Googles: Fine, Guy! Wait! Let me do something first! *She kisses Steve in his cheek tho...* Steve: :O Aw i am happy! :S Milo: So let's get started! Steve: :D OH YES! End of Part 3! (Ok, now... Well well i quite do this Mondays and Saturdays so... Have fun!) Category:Blog posts